leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Degritone/Reworking My First Champ: Zero, the Machinegun Mage
Abilities physical damage against champions. Additionally, after attacking a target 3 times in a row, he gains 1 flat attack speed for the next second, which can take him above 2.5 attack speed. If he gains this effect twice against the same target, he gains Zero Chance for 2 seconds and his attacks against that target deal modified damage. |targeting='Point Zero' is a self-buff ability. |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= |video= }} Every time a basic attack is launched by an enemy champion near Zero, he gains 1 Zero Charge. |description2 = Zero consumes all Zero Charges on him to empower his next few basic attacks, based upon how many Zero Charges he consumed, to deal modified magic damage to his target and enemies near it, instantly hitting his target upon launch, and gains range. This applies spell effects as an area of effect ability. If he has Zero Chance, the damage is doubled. |leveling2 = % base AD}} % AP)}}| % base AD}} % AP)}}}} |range = | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana + at least 1 Zero Charge |targeting='Zero Flare' is an on-hit effect for the next basic attack. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=AoE |onhiteffects=The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. * If the main attack crits, it will crit against everyone hit. * Active will trigger against structures. * Damage will be mitigated by , , , and blind, but the AoE will still proc and the empowering effect will be consumed. |spellshield= |additional= * Will reset Zero's attack timer. }} Zero restores some mana each time a basic attack lands. |description2 = Zero’s attack speed becomes 10 for his next three basic attacks. If he attacks at least two different targets during these attacks, he restores a lot of mana. Only the first of these apply on-hit and on-attack effects. If he has Zero Chance, all attacks apply on-hit effects. |leveling = % missing mana}} |leveling2 = % maximum mana}} |cooldown = 10 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Zero Blitz' is an self-buff for the next three basic attacks. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects= |onhiteffects=The triggering attacks can critically strike as normal, but only the first attack will apply other on-hit effects. |liandry= |spellshield= |cc=Slow |cleansing= |additional= * Will not reset Zero's attack timer. }} Zero fires a stream of magic bolts that pass through enemies toward the cursor location at twice attack speed, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit. If he has Zero Chance, the range is increased by 300 and the damage is increased by 50%. |leveling = | }} |range = | }} |cost = |costtype = mana per bolt |targeting='Zero Barrage' is a linear, pass-through skillshot ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=AoE |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the damage. |additional= }} Zero blinks to a target location, rooting all nearby enemies for 1 second. Also, he loses the ability to move for the next 3 seconds, gains range on his basic attacks and abilities, reduces his abilities’ cooldowns by 80%, and removes their mana costs. |leveling = |range = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting='Zero Hour' is a ground targeted, area of effect blink. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Cooldown reductions are applied after normal CDR, making for an effective maximum CDR of 88%. }} Category:Custom champions